


Team Fortress 2: Where's that freaking briefcase?

by ArithanaAkeldama



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Am Sorry, Male Pyro, iamsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArithanaAkeldama/pseuds/ArithanaAkeldama
Summary: This is a story of my characters meeting the TF2 characters and about their journey together as they try to find a freaking briefcase.





	1. Meet the Mercs

Rose, Karen, Zack and William are sitting around table in local coffee shop and talking together. They are having fun as they wait for their coffee and tea and talk together about this and that. As they talk, a waitress brings them their coffees and teas and group thanks her.  
Karen is quite short female with very pale skin and average mesomorphic body which is petite. She has cute face, soft lined round shaped face with small nose and lips. Her grey eyes are round shaped, too, with long lashes and her eyebrows are slightly curved. Her hair is short reddish hair is styled bob cut with bangs. She has small chin which is pointy. Karen is wearing floral dress with low neckline and long sleeves. On her feet she has boots.  
William is tall male with fair skin and mesomorphic body which is muscular. He has diamond shaped face, high cheekbones, hollow cheeks. He has strong nose which is straight and his lips are wide. His thin eyes are blue colored and his dark eyebrows are softly curved. His jaw is slim with small chin. His dark hair is put up, styled with shorter from the sides and longer from the top. William is wearing black leather jacket, dark jeans and boots.  
Zack is tallish male with slim muscular build and pale skin. He has oval shaped face, slim cheeks, soft chin, cupid shaped wide lips and strong jaw. He has almond shaped green eyes and his eyebrows are angled. His nose is strong roman nose with small pointiness. His hair is black and styled, comped back. He is wearing t-shirt and over it a black jacket, blue jeans and boots.  
Rose is little taller than Karen, having curvy body and palish skin. She has heart shaped face, high cheek bones, soft small chin and her cat-like eyes are hazel colored with long lashes. She has curved eyebrows and she has short brown hair kept on ponytail. Rose is wearing long sleeved black shirt, high waisted slim jeans and high heels.  
The group is talking together as they drink their coffees and teas. William and Rose drinks coffee as Karen and Zack drinks tea. They talk about everything that comes to their mind, how the world is changing, how their studies is going and how their families are. You know, the usual stuff.  
As they drink their drinks and talk, Will points out that Rose just got her PhD and that they should celebrate it somehow together. Rose only laughs: "It's not that big of a deal" and Karen giggles: "It is! Let's celebrate it together!" and Zack continues: "You did good. You are still so young and you got PhD of physics!"   
Rose just chuckles softly drinking her coffee. She then takes a look outside seeing how people are walking here and there, having nice time. "So Rose. What are you going to do now?" Zack asks curiously as he drinks his tea. Rose shrugs taking sip of her drink. "Not sure. You know, I don't want to end up as a housewife. Maybe I start travelling..." Rose smiles to herself and Karen smirks. "You need a boyfriend" Karen jokes a little and Rose takes a look at woman.  
Karen then drinks her tea and smirks then to Rose. "You need someone to hold you down otherwise you will fly to Heavens" Karen laughs, making group laugh. "I won't meet anyone who could hold me down" Rose chuckles as she looks outside again. "You just need someone to love you" William smiles to woman, who only smiles: "Nah" back to man, making group laugh as she chuckles.  
Group drinks up their drinks and continues talking. They are just enjoying their time. They are looking for jobs and are now talking about jobs they could do. They all are highly educated so they could do many jobs. "I want to become a housewife" Karen smiles and everyone gets surprised. "Really? Are you serious? I want to become something people will remember me of" Rose smiles. "I want to become an surgeon" Zack smiles and William smiles: "And I want to become a soldier. I want to fight for our world and country!"   
As they take a look at clock, it is time to go. Group leaves coffee shop and walks to small shopping mall. They are just spending time together. This town is small near Seattle. Everyone from the group has moved from Seattle to here with their families. This is their life. Pretty nice and calm. Well it's about to change.  
As group are leaving the shopping mall, Karen says she wants to go fix her makeup first and goes to look for restrooms. Others tells that they will go outside to wait for her. As they are at the stairs, fire alarms starts ringing. Group looks around and wonders what is going on.  
And as they get to first floor they see how whole place is getting in flames. They all takes a look around seeing how fire is touching ceiling of second floor. "KAREN!" Group yells to each others in union and are already running to second floor, but malls security guards are telling group to leave the building. "OUR FRIEND IS THERE!" Rose yells angrily at guards, who takes a look at each others.  
At the same time Karen runs away from fire as she tries to find way out as most of place is burned down. She ends up in dead-end as she is running and as she turns around, in front of her is man with gasmask which hides his head and asbestos-lined suit. He is just standing there being somehow creepy as Karen looks at him eyes open wide in horror.  
As he takes a step closer to Karen, Karen falls on her knees on the ground in fear. As she is sitting there, man stops and just stares at woman. Karen takes out her lighter from her pocket. She sees how he tilts his head to side and Karen shows few tricks to man, who tilts his head to side again. Karen makes like fire ball with her hand and lighter and gets his attention. Karen just smiles to male, who doesn't move.  
As group is looking for Karen, they run here and there. "Karen?! Where are you?!" Rose yells as she looks everywhere in the chaos. "Where is she?!" William yells to Rose and Zack, who are looking for Karen in the fire storm. They see how a building collapses and are looking for way out. "Guys!" Trio hears familiar voice yelling to them and group turns to look at direction where voice came from.  
They see Karen sitting on mans shoulder as man walks towards group. He helps Karen down and Karen smiles to him widely. She bows to man, who just nods to her. He waves to Karen, who waves back to man, who then just casually walks away. Karen just smiles looking at Pyro, who is walking away. "Karen! No time for that!" Zack yells and pulls Karen with him as whole group runs outside.  
Later whole group is looking at shopping mall, which is now burned to the ground. "What the Hell happened?" Group asks from each others and Karen takes a deep breath. She holds out key to group. "He gave me this..?" Female like asks and group takes a look at each others and then at Karen. "Keep that safe. You might need it later" William tells Karen and woman nods smiling.  
Group then gets checked by paramedics and gets to leave to home. As they get to parking lot, they hop in Williams car. "I need to gas up" William says as he starts driving out of the parking place. He drives to gas station and goes to refuel his car. Others decides to go to buy some drinks.  
Rose walks to buy soda and as she pays it she walks outside. At outside she stumbles with a male. Rose catches her drink which she almost dropped and then goes down to pick up her wallet as young man goes down too. They both laugh a little as they pick up their stuff.  
As Rose rises her head, she stops moving as her eyes meets with young male. She sees males bright eyes and is like locked at him. Duo just stares at each others and then man rises his hat a little. "Scout, or Jeremy" Male introduces himself to Rose, who smiles as man holds out his hand. "Rosemary or just Rose" Rose smiles blushing slightly as she takes hold of mans hand and duo shakes hands. She looks at mans eyes and then wakes up as she hears how someone walks closer to her.  
Rose sees two men, one with tailored suit and face hiding mask and one with red button-up shirt, sunglasses, vest and weird australian hat. Two men looks at Rose and Scout and then at each others. "Jeune fille" now man in suit speaks to Rose. "Umm? Okay?" Rose tries to smile trying to be brave.  
Zack, William and Karen runs to Rose, taking her away from trio. "Be careful Rose!" Karen yells and holds Roses hand as she is looking at men. Now man in suit bows to group. "Have you possibly seen group of men, one heavily muscular speaking with strong slavic accent, one with black hair and glasses who speaks in german accent, one with metallic soldier helmet, one with eyepatch and one with goggles and hard hat?" now man in suit asks and group shakes their heads wondering.  
Man in suit sighs then turning to man with sunglasses. Scout holds his chin wondering. "How about Pyro?" Scout asks then. "Who?" Rose asks as others stays silent still wondering. "A man with asbestos-lined suit and gasmask" Man in suit explains and group remembers man Karen met. "We met him!" Karen smiles now. "Really?" Now man with sunglasses asks and group nods in union. "He helped me" Karen smiles.  
Men looks at each others and then at group. "He is professional mercenary. We all are" Man in suit speaks to group, like warning them. Group only wonders. "We met him in that mall which got burned down" William tells men, who thanks him. "Let's get going gentlemen" Man in suit speaks to his Scout and another male. "Hey. If you meet those men... Tell them that we looked for them" Scout smiles to group, well, to Rose, as his eyes at locked at her. "We will" Rose smiles and trio leaves.  
Group of four then gets in Williams car and they all take a look at each others and then in front of them. "What is with this day?" Zack asks and trio shrugs. "No idea" William sighs as he starts up his car and drives towards first destination which is Karens home. Then Zack, then Rose and of course lastly William.  
As they are driving, they are listening to radio songs. Enjoying their journey together. And as they are driving they see car which has driven to side of the road. "Should we stop?" Rose asks and William drives behind the car and turns down the engine. They find three men outside of the car, well, one is sitting on the side of the road with guitar and one is sitting inside the car.  
"DAMN MAGGOTS!" They hear how man with soldier like metallic helmet hiding his face is yelling and group takes a look at each others: "What the fuck is going on?" and then group turns to look at trio. One with yellow hard hat and goggles is playing guitar as man with eyepatch and beanie is drinking whiskey and sitting in car.  
William then walks to group, remembering what man in suit told them. "Is everything okay here?" William asks as he walks to see trio. Then man with guitar rises his head. "Car tire broke. Don't have anything to replace it with" Man explains to William, who takes a look at cars tires. He sees one tire which is completely broken. "I might have one..." William then walks to his car opening the backdoor of the car.  
He finds two tires in there. Man with guitar walks to see the tires. "Would you loan us one?" Man asks and now others walks to see what is going on. "Sure!" William smiles widely and takes car tire and gives it to man, who goes to change the tires as William closes the back door. "Thanks buddy!" Man smiles as he has changed the tire. "Scout told us that if we meet you, we need to tell that they are looking for you" Rose smiles and men wonders.   
Now all three walks takes a look at each others and then at Rose who crosses her arms. "Scout and others are here? Where did you meet them?" Now man with eyepatch asks. "At small gas station few miles to that way" William points at where group came from. "We must go now" Guitar man says as he looks at his friends and then he continues: "Thanks buddy and thank you lady for telling us about them".  
Group waves to them as they drive away and group sits in the car again. "Well..." Karen manages to say as others only wonders what is going on. "Seriously. What is going on?" William asks and group shrugs now. "Who are they?" Zack asks and Rose thinks out loud: "Group of mercenaries... But working for who?" but William shakes his head. "Let's get you all home" William speaks starting up his car and group leaves towards their destinations.


	2. Introduction

At the next day group has gathered in local coffee shop to talk about the yesterday. "What the hell was happening? You remember it too, right? Mercenaries?" William tries to remember everything what happened yesterday. "Yeah... One was named Scout, others no idea" Rose remembers and Karen remembers: "And one was Pyro, the one in the mall" and Zack continues: "But why are they here?"  
Everyone goes silent as they think who the fuck these mercenaries are. "They were talking about two other men..." Rose remembers then and group rises their looks at her. "One heavily muscular who speaks in strong slavic accent and one with black hair and glasses who speaks in german accent..." Rose thinks out loud as others just thinks. Rose then shakes her head and decides to drink her coffee.  
Just as they are enjoying their drinks, someone walks in the coffee shop. Group doesn't pay much attention to them, until they hear how they talk. Yes, they. Two men, one with strong slavic accent and one with Germanic accent. Whole group turns to look at men, seeing very tall heavily muscular man with smaller, yet tall, black haired man. Quartet turns to look at each others and then at duo, who are looking around the coffee shop.  
"What the fuck?" Karen asks from her friends who all are thinking what is going on. As they see how duo turns to look at them they all turns to look other ways. But Rose then turns to look at duo. She waves to them, trying to get duo to come to her. And it works. Both walks to groups table.  
"Is everything okay?" Rose asks and duo takes a look at each others. "Have you met group of men, all being little lost? One has mask, as one has gas mask-" Now man with glasses asks politely and Rose nods interrupting mans talking. "I think I know who you are talking about. We met them yesterday. They are looking for you" Rose smiles to men, who gets little excited and happy. "Where did you meet them?" Now muscular man demands to know and Rose turns to William, who starts explaining everything that happened yesterday.  
Group decides to help duo to find their friends. Because they are in new town to them, they have no idea where to go. So group decides to help them. They quickly finish their drinks and then they get up and leave the coffee shop, leaving little tip after them.  
They all get in Williams car and group start to look for duos friends. It's little cramped as the Muscular man is sitting on backseat. "I am Medic and this is Heavy weapons guy, aka Heavy" Now this Medic, man with glasses, speaks to group and they smile to duo. "I am William" William starts introducing and Karen continues: "I am Karen", next is Zack: "I am Zack" and lastly Rose, who smiles: "My name is Rosemary, but call me Rose". Then the journey starts.  
William drives through whole town trying to find these twos friends. William mutters something as he realizes that they have driven through whole town, without finding those men anymore. "If you would be with them, were could you be?" Karen asks and duo takes a look at each others. "Somewhere to sleep, since it's this early" Medic speaks to Karen, who now turns to William, who in other hand smiles: "This town has only one motel" and he starts driving towards the motel.  
William drives to small motels parking space and turns down the engine. "I hope this is the place..." William wonders and Zack points at man in suit that walks out of one motel room. "That's Spy!" Medic smiles as he sees what Zack points. "Let's go" Heavy tells Medic and duo gets out of the car, others following them.   
This man in suit knocks the door of room which he came from and whole group of men walks to door. They all see Heavy and Medic and walks outside to greet them. Then the man in suit turns to look at group of four. "You helped us again?" Man smirks and whole group of four nods in union.   
Man in suit walks to group and holds out his hand. "Spy" Man just says and group takes a look at Rose as she shakes hands with man: "Rosemary, but call me Rose" and then woman turns to her friends. "These are William, Karen and Zack" Rose introduces her friends to group of men, who all introduces themselves then.  
Man with metallic helmet takes a straight pose and salutes: "Soldier!" and then turns to look at Scout, who smiles: "Names Jeremy or Scout" and Scout turns to look at Pyro smiling: "This is Pyro" and then turns to look at man with eyepatch. "I am Tavish Finnegan DeGroot also known as Demoman" man introduces himself and turns to Heavy. "Heavy as we told you before" Heavy smiles and turns to look at man with hard hat and goggles. "I am Dell Conagher also known as Engineer" Engineer smiles and turns to Medic. "Dr.Ludwig or Medic" Medic smiles and turns to last man with sunglasses and vest. "Sniper" Man introduces himself.  
"What are you doing in here? You are not from here" Karen points out and group looks at Spy, who sighs. "We are looking for something" Spy tells group, who like waits for more information and Spy sighs again smoking his cigarette. "It's secret. We cannot tell you" Spy tells group of four. Group then looks at each others and then at man. "We are already in danger as we helped you?" William tells man, who sighs. "We cannot put you in danger" Spy tries to tell group, but they won't listen to him.  
"We are after a briefcase" Now Demoman tells and mercs nods, Spy sighing heavily. "A briefcase?" Zack wonders and Spy nods: "Yes. It must not end in wrong hands" and group wonders. "But you have no idea where to look for in this town?" William crosses his arms and Spy stubs his cigarette. "Well, yes" Medic then tells. Spy sighs again being disappointed in his team.  
"You saw how we all got into trouble!" Scout almost yells to Spy. "Silence" Now Sniper tells to younger one and Scout listens to him. "Anyways. This is not your problem" Spy speaks now, but William shakes his head. "You said that the briefcase must not end in wrong hands. What happens if it does?" William asks and Spy realizes what young man is trying to do. "No" Spy says.  
Rose then thinks something. "Let us help you. We all know this town and Seattle" Rose smiles and Spy sighs. "Let them help us" Engineer smiles to Spy and Spy shakes his head and takes another cigarette. "We can help" Now Zack speaks. Suddenly they realize that Karen is not there. "Where Karen went?" Zack asks and Scout asks: "Where's Pyro?"  
Then they all turn to look at same direction as they hear laughing. They see Pyro and Karen playing with a lighter. Karen is doing tricks with the lighter and Pyro just stares at her, looking happy and excited. "What the-?..." Rose and Scout both manages to say at the same time until they realize it and they turn to look at each others. "They seem to like each others company" Rose points out and Scout nods: "Yeah... Weird".  
Whole group then decides to go inside the motel room and starts talking together. "Come Karen" Rose smiles to Karen, who wakes up from her world with Pyro. Pyro jumps up and helps Karen up. Then whole group walks inside the room. There group takes places and start talking.  
Later William takes his friends home and tells group that tomorrow they will start helping these mercs. "Get ready for tomorrow. We will show you the town" William smirks proudly and then leaves with his friends. And as they get to car, Rose asks: "Can we trust them?" and Zack answers: "I guess we have to".  
As William starts up his car, Scout walks to them quickly. Rose gets up from the car as she sees that man has her purse. "Don't leave this behind" Scout smiles to Rose, who thanks him joyfully. She moves hair behind her ear, while looking at Scout. "I guess we meet tomorrow" Rose smiles to male, who nods: "Yeah. Drive safely" Scout smiles rising his hat a little making Rose see his bright blue eyes again. "Thank you" Rose smiles and Scout leaves as Rose sits in the car.  
As Rose sits in the car, she smiles softly. "He is not that handsome" Karen laughs and Rose blushes embarrassedly and plays with her hair. "He is nice" Rose tells Karen, who only laughs to woman. William shakes his head and starts driving. First he drops Karen, then Zack, lastly Rose. Then he goes home too.


	3. The briefcase

At the next day everyone has gathered in the parking space of the motel. William drives his car as Heavy and Engineer drives groups cars. With Williams lead they go to check all places where their enemies could be and where the briefcase could be.  
Pyro is sitting in Williams car and he is staying calmly and relaxedly next to Karen at the backseat with Rose. Zack takes a look behind and then at William. "Are you fine with this? He can be dangerous?" Zack like asks from William, who only shrugs. "He is fine. He doesn't speak which is weird, but he is nice to Karen" William smiles as he looks at road.   
Zack only shakes his head and looks behind seeing how Karen plays with lighter making it move between her fingers and gets Pyros attention. "Karen. No fire inside the car" William rises his voice and Karen nods giggling: "I know" and puts the lighter in her purse and as William drives to huge buildings parking space, he parks his car and turns down cars engine.  
Pyro hops out of the car helping Karen out of the car as Rose gets up from other side and William and Zack gets out too. Group gathers up and starts talking. They take a look at map all together. "We have gone through whole city, from the outside, but we haven't checked any buildings from the inside" Spy tells group and everyone takes a look at him. "Let's start from here" Spy tells pointing at building behind them.  
Whole group gets up and starts moving after Heavy, who is leading them. "Is this a good idea to take women with us?" Now Scout asks as he looks at Rose and Karen, who are getting ready too. "Don't worry about us, boy. Worry about yourself" Rose smirks to male making group laugh slightly to Scout as man looks rather surprised.   
As group is walking here and there, Spy has already disappeared into shadows of the building and group decides to split up. Half of the group goes to other way as half goes to different direction. Not the best idea in Roses and Karens mind, but they follow men. Karen goes with Pyro, Soldier, Heavy, Medic and Zack as Rose goes with Scout, Engineer, Demoman, Sniper and William. And as group leaves to different directions, they wish to each others luck. Well, Rose, Karen, William and Zack does. To mercs this is just a normal job that has to be done.  
Soldier, Pyro, Heavy, Medic, Zack and Karen walks to big hall like room, where's a lot of shelves full of stuff, such as boxes. There's also a lot of huge wooden boxes here and there. Group hides and starts to look for clues of what the fuck is going on here.  
Karen finds crowbar and gives it to Pyro and man opens a wooden box. They find guns from there. Everyone takes a gun and Pyro gives crowbar to Karen, who thanks him and takes crowbar in her hands. Everyone takes a look at each others then. "Should we look for others?" Zack asks. Mercs nods and starts to look for others.  
At the same time others are looking for Spy and what is going on here. "I hope others are fine..." Rose whispers as group are sneaking on hallway. They get to a window and see down to a room where a heavily muscular man talking to small group of men.  
The man is tall blonde with muscular bodybuild. He is wearing a t-shirt, with vest, trousers and high combat boots. Man is talking to his friends who are all dressed in combat suits, overalls and combat boots. They seem to be laughing together as they are talking and makes group little nervous as they see how many guns this little gang has there.  
Scout starts sneaking away, others following him and they get to hall where they find guns, too. Scout is giving pistol to Rose, but woman shakes her head. "I don't know how to shoot" Rose tells man and Scout hides the gun, taking it with him. "Let's get you out of here" Scout speaks to Rose, but woman shakes her head: "Us. Not only me".  
As group are getting out, they hear laughing: "Adam! You are the best!" and all of the group hides. Scout pulls Rose with him under the stairs and everyone else runs behind boxes. As they see this same heavily muscular man walking down the stairs, they hear how one of the men speaks: "Adam is best leader" and: "Adam will lead us to victory".  
This Adam laughs then and walks to huge box. As he sees that boxes are open, he rises his head. "Someone was here" Man says and Scout and Rose tries to sneak behind then to stairs, but it's no use. This Adam turns around and sees duo. "What are you doing here?" Adam asks furiously and looks at Scout and Rose, who both are frozen.  
Suddenly Scout starts running with Rose, both dodging bullets as men starts shooting at them. They manage to get to shelter and Scout takes better hold of gun he was holding in his another hand. He tries to shoot at their enemies, but has to take shelter as bullets are raining at them.  
Scout takes a look at Rose, who turns to look from other direction. She sees how William and others are sneaking to behind the group. Rose gets up and shows middle finger at their enemies. "Fuck you!" Rose yells and sits down as bullets starts raining again at them. "What are you doing?" Scout whispers to Rose, who smiles. "Others are getting away" Rose answers with whisper and Scout gets her idea.  
Just as Scout is getting up, this Adam is standing in front of him. He punches Scout making him fly few meters backwards on his back. Then he shoots at Scouts shoulder. Rose screams in fear as she looks at how Scout is bleeding. Rose quickly moves to Scout taking him in her arms.  
Adam smirks while looking down at duo. Rose is holding Scout in her arms, while sitting on the ground as Scout is laying on the ground and holds his shoulder, which is bleeding. As Adam is taking better hold of his gun, Rose takes Scouts pistol and aims it at Adam. "Move and I will shoot you!" Rose yells, but her hand is shaking, and that makes Adam laugh: "Little girl. You can't even hold a gun straight".  
Out of nowhere, group hears laughing: "Yuhuu! You over there!". As Adam turns around looking behind him, he sees Karen, who is holding a crowbar in her hands. "Well, hello there.." Karen laughs and attacks Adam. Adam doesn't even have time to react as Karen has already beated him up. And as she is ready, she is all over blood, smiling to duo: "Ah! That was fun!"  
Karen whistles then and yells after it: "MEDIC!" and Medic runs to see group with others, who are following him. "Don't worry" Medic smiles to Scout as he patches him up. "I need to get back to base to treat this" Medic tells group, who all nods. "Here. Take this" Karen smiles to Rose, giving her crowbar to Rose, who is little out now. "You will need it" Karen smiles to Rose, who nods then. Everyone takes their weapons, ready for the fight. And that is when the fight begins. Mercs with their new friends attacks their enemies.  
Fight is little weird, perhaps brutal, too. Mercs are dodging bullets and shooting men. They manage to out-number their enemies, but as alarm starts ringing, it's time to leave. And as they are leaving, more men runs to hall and makes group rise their hands.  
"Drop the weapons!" One of the men yells and group is listening, except Will, who is holding a sharp knife. "You too!" Man yells to Will, who takes a look at Demoman. "Can't you hit him with your knife?" Demoman whispers and Will smiles: "I think that correct term is 'stab', but oh well" and out of nowhere William stabs man with his knife and makes man fall on the ground.  
All of the mercs takes their weapons and Rose helps Scout up. Mercs starts to run towards exit as their enemies are horrified of what William did. On their way they stumble to Spy, who is holding a briefcase. Whole group runs towards door they came from. As Scout can't run, Soldier carries him.  
They get to their cars and starts driving towards their base, which is the motel. In the motel they all gathers around a bed as Medic treats Scouts wound. "I am fine..." Scout manages to say under his pain which can be heard in his voice. Rose puts gauze around Scouts hand, giving it some support as it has taken a hit too. Zack helps Medic with the wound and soon Scout is back in health as Medic uses his medi-gun.  
"It's better that we stay night here. We can't bring danger to our families. I need to call my parents" Karen speaks and walks to outside to a telephone booth. Others then looks at William, Zack and Rose. "She is right" Rose tells and takes her purse from the ground.   
Spy then takes a look at men. "We have these two rooms rented, you women can take another room" Spy smiles to Rose, making her smile as he shows another room to Rose. "Thank you" Rose smiles and Karen comes back. "We can take this room" Rose smiles to Karen, who smiles brightly as she takes a look at room.  
Pyro then walks to Karen, tilting his head to side. "But how you all manage to sleep on this side? There's not enough space for you all" Karen wonders and men takes a look at each others. "Scout needs bed. He will be fine sooner if he rests well" Rose tells men, who turns to Scout who is sitting on bed. "I am fine" Man demands, but Zack and Medic shakes their heads.  
"So. Let's think this through. Someone has to stay awake for night so we can be sure that we weren't followed" William speaks now and everyone agrees with him. "I can stay awake" Engineer says then and Zack rises his hand a little: "I can stay awake too" and Sniper is last one: "I can stay awake too".  
"It's settled then? You all three stay awake, Zack stays as another medic and we others rest well for tomorrow. Since you have that briefcase, we need to stay alert" William gets up as he speaks and all of the group agrees with him. "So sleeping?" Karen asks then and turns to look at Rose. "I am fine sharing a bed with someone" Rose smiles and Karen nods: "Me too" and just as Rose is saying that she and Karen can sleep in the same bed, Pyro takes a look at Karen. "I guess he wants you to share bed with him..." Rose wonders and others wonders too. "Pyro, No" Spy says then, but as Pyro looks sad, Karen smiles: "It's okay".  
Well sleeping doesn't go well. No one falls asleep, except Karen and Pyro, who are sleeping on bed happily. Others are playing cards and staying awake. "We should be asleep" Rose sighs as she turns to Spy, who is reading newspaper. "Well, yes" Spy shrugs as he takes a look at Rose.  
Rose turns to look at Scout who is reading a comic on bed. Rose lays down next to him and quickly falls asleep. Spy gets up and takes woman on his arms. He takes her on bed and puts blanket over her. Then he shuts the door and tells everyone stay silent. "They need rest" Spy says and takes newspaper continuing to read it. Everyone stays silent and continues their doings like nothing happened. William and Zack are little surprised, but fine with this.


	4. Long journey ahead

In the morning, Karen wakes up first. She looks next to her seeing Pyro sleeping near her and smiles to herself. Then she rises her head and sees Rose sleeping on another bed. She gets up and goes to wake up Rose. Rose wakes up quickly. "Why am I here?.." Rose wonders as she looks at room around her. "I remember going to lay down at another room..." Rose wonders. Karen just laughs to her and wakes up Pyro.  
Pyro wakes up quickly and he turns to look at Karen, who smiles to him. "Morning" Karen smiles to Pyro, who mutters something, which duo doesn't get, but it's okay. Karen just smiles to Pyro, who is happy now. Trio goes to another room and finds all men sleeping, except Spy, who is sitting at table, drinking coffee.  
"I need coffee" Rose sighs looking at Spys coffee and man gets up. He takes a coffee mug for Rose and pours some coffee for her. Rose sits down and man gives coffee mug to her. "Thank you" Rose smiles happily and sips carefully her coffee. Karen sits with Pyro at table, too. Together they wait for others to wake up. Karen does her makeup, with products she has in her purse.  
And soon group starts to wake up. Slowly, but carefully. Medic and Zack goes to check Scout, whose wound is no more. Everyone gathers around the table and Sniper makes more coffee so everyone can get coffee too. And group sits all together drinking coffee, except Pyro, Zack and Karen, who doesn't like coffee. Others are drinking coffee happily.  
"Now what?" William asks and everyone turns to Spy. "Well, no we need to take the briefcase to our base" Spy tells to group, and Rose rises her head. "And what happens to us?" Rose asks and Spy massages his chin. "We probably have to take you with us" Spy says to quartet, who all looks at each others. "Of course you are free to go, but your loved ones might be in danger" Spy speaks now voice serious and group thinks sometime. "It's better if we follow you" Rose then speaks up, seeing that others are silent.  
"We cannot bring this danger to our families..." William then says and Karen continues: "It would be too risky..." and Rose gets up then. "We are all in danger since yesterday. We have to learn how to fight back" Rose tells to her friends, who all nods in union. "We must, otherwise we will be just a burden" Karen looks down and suddenly someone takes her hand. It's Pyro, who tilts his head to side, like being worried. "Don't worry about me" Karen smiles to Pyro, who hugs her and female hugs him back.  
Suddenly group hears weird noise. "Isn't that emergency vehicles noise?" Zack asks and everyone gets scared. They run to windows and sees that Williams car is in flames. "THAT'S MY CAR?!" William realizes and runs outside others following him. "What is going on?" William asks and one of the watchers turns to him. "We saw car in flames and called fire truck. Not sure what happened here..." Woman tells William, who looks at his car eyes open in horror.  
"My car... How am I going to explain this to my parents?" William speaks to himself and others walks next to him. "What happened?" Engineer asks and William shakes his head. "No one knows" William sighs and group turns to look at each others and then at William.  
As group walks back to their room, Spy gets little shocked. "Gentlemen and ladies. The briefcase is gone" Spy tells everyone and shocks everyone. "For Heavens sake..." William curses and massages his face. "Who the fuck?..." Scout curses too and Spy thinks sometime. "Must be enemy spy..." Spy like says to himself, making group wonder. "We have to start looking for it" Heavy gets up now and everyone agrees with him.  
And that is when their journey together starts. William calls to his parents and then group are ready to start to journey. And as they get in cars, group takes their seats in this huge car and one smaller one. Zack, Karen, Pyro, Demoman and Engineer gets in smaller car as others goes to bigger car.  
Their journey is towards their enemies known base. Well only Spy knows it since he found the information from the smaller base in Seattle. Anyways, they are going to Charlotte, North-Carolina. It takes almost two days to drive the journey and their enemies probably are already on their way, but group leaves towards their destination.  
Rose is sitting in the back of the car with most of the men, as Spy is sitting on front seat and Heavy is driving. She jokes with men, who all are having fun. Rose giggles as men are throwing jokes about everything that comes in their mind. William is joking with Scout and duo seems to get along very well.  
Later that day group stops at the middle of nowhere. They decide to let drives sleep and take some air. Rose takes Scouts pistol as he doesn't see and walks to take few empty bottles from Demoman, who is already asleep. She puts glass bottles on fence and takes the gun.  
Rose holds gun aiming it at glass bottles on fence. She tries to shoot one, but hits fence with the bullet. Spy then walks to her. "May I help you?" Spy asks as he looks at Rose, who wonders. Spy then helps Rose to take better hold of her pistol. You better hold your gun with both hands to give it support" Spy guides Rose, who starts to get it now.  
"Take a deep breath and focus" Spy tells woman, who does as said and then, she shoots. She hits one bottle in the middle destroying it and she starts smiling. Spy smiles to woman, who thanks him joyfully. "You still have much to learn" Spy tells Rose, who nods, but smiles: "I know. I am still learning".  
At the same time Pyro helps Karen out of the car and takes her behind a small hut. Pyro holds hand out towards Karen, who takes hold of his hand, being little out. Then Pyro starts leading the dance with Karen, Karen being surprised, but happy and little excited.  
As Mercs and Zack and Will walks towards the hut, like checking it, Rose stops them. She hushes softly and points at Pyro and Karen and whole crew stops moving. They all just stares at duo, who are having fun. Karen is giggling voice full of happiness as Pyro leads her in dance.  
Duo then stops, as Pyro sees others. He waves to them and everyone waves back to him and Karen as Karen waves to them too. Duo then walks to others and men goes to check the abandoned hut. "Women can sleep in there" Spy smiles to Rose and Karen, who then takes a look at each others. "We are willing to share" Both says at the same time and Pyro hugs Karen quickly.  
Spy looks at women wondering and then turns to look at men. "No. Not happening. No" Spy speaks to women, who are little surprised. Spy then leads duo inside the hut, where's small couch and bed, both very wornout. Heavy brings blankets to trio and then Heavy and Spy leaves the hut.  
Karen sits on bed as Rose sits on couch. Karen leans against her arm. "Pyro is so cute..." Karen smiles like to herself, like being in her own world. "Karen. What the fuck?" Rose looks at Karen eyes open wide. "So dreamy..." Karen smiles still being in her own world and makes Rose laugh to her. "You are idiot in love" Rose smirks and Karen smirks back at her: "How about that boy? Scout?" and makes Rose blush rapidly. "I see..." Karen smirks and then door opens slightly, making both women jump up in fear.  
Pyro walks inside with Spy and Spy sighs. "May he sleep here?" Spy asks and Karen pats spot next to her on bed and Pyro almost runs to her. Spy just sighs heavily. "Are you guys going to be okay?" Rose asks from Spy, who smiles: "We have seen worse" and pats Roses head. Rose just stares at man as he walks outside.   
Pyro hugs Karen as woman lays down on top of blanket. Rose takes a look at duo, who looks happy together. She smiles softly as she lays down too. She looks at duo and then at ceiling hearing mumbled talking from outside. She closes her eyes and tries to sleep.  
Outside men are wondering how they can all sleep in cars. "I stay as a guard" Heavy tells and Soldier rises his head: "Me too!" and others decides to get in cars to sleep. All takes their places in cars and tries to sleep. Demoman and Engineer tries to sleep in smaller car as others tries to sleep in bigger car.  
But Scout, he can't sleep. He doesn't even know why. He just won't fall asleep and it's getting annoying. He gets up and walks outside. He finds Rose speaking with Heavy and Soldier and as Scout walks to see them, Heavy and Soldier leaves, leaving duo alone. "Can't sleep?" Rose smiles to Scout and male nods to her as he sits down next to Rose. "Me neither" Rose laughs slightly and leans against wall.  
Duo looks at night sky, enjoying the silence as Heavy and Soldier are laughing some distance away from them, but duo can't hear their talking. Rose and Scout takes a look at each others and then at sky again. "Is your wound okay?" Rose asks and male laughs: "What wound? I don't have any" and Rose rises eyebrow in wonder. Scout move his shirt so Rose can see that there's no wound. "Medic's Medi-gun. Heals any wound" Scout laughs and Rose nods slowly, still wondering and being suspicious.   
"So... Who are you?" Scout asks from Rose, who smiles: "I am Rose, just a young woman trying to find her place in this world" and Scout smiles: "Scout. Youngest of 8 brothers and 26 years old mercenary". Rose rises eyebrow as she looks man from head to toe and back. "You don't look like mercenary" Rose smiles. "Why is that?" Scout asks smiling and Rose answers: "You are so young".  
Duo then laughs together slightly and they starts telling jokes to each others, keeping company to each others as they enjoy this. Duo are having fun and they watch how sun rises together. As they look at sunrise, they smile to each others and that's when Scout gets enough courage.  
"Hey... This was nice" Scout smiles to Rose, making female blush rapidly, but smile. "It was, Jeremy" Rose smiles and gets up. She walks inside the hut, deciding to take a nap before they have to leave. Scout parties to himself as Rose closes the door. "Yesh!" Man yells but hides his mouth and then he walks to their car, going to sleep too. Spy sighs looking from distance at duo.  
Later group wakes up slowly and decides to continue their journey. Karen wakes up Pyro, who is hugging her. Pyro rises his head to look at Karen and then at Rose, who wakes up too. "You look like dead" Karen points out and Rose laughs: "Couldn't sleep well".  
And as group gathers up, it's time to go. This time Heavy is sleeping and Engineer drives the bigger car and William smaller car. The journey takes another 20 hours and group are tired and hungry as they get to North-Carolina. They stop at huge shopping centre.  
Rose and Karen goes to do their makeup, as others are waiting for them. Then everyone with their small amount of money, puts some money together so they can get some food. Karen then takes her purse and pulls out bunch of money. "What the fuck?" Scout asks and William, Zack and Rose laughs: "She comes from rich family".  
"I always have money with me, now it comes handy" Karen smiles and gives money to Spy, who is holding everyones money. "Let's buy some food and drinks" Karen smiles as she looks at Spy, who is summing the money. "I can give more if we need" Karen smiles then and Spy looks at woman like she is crazy.  
And soon everyone are eating their favourite food outside the shopping center. Karen and Pyro has disappeared as others are eating outside. "Where's Karen and Pyro?" Demoman asks and William rises his head. "They went to eat together somewhere safe" William explains and mercs turns all silent. "He actually eats?!" All wonders making Rose laugh: "He is a human too?" and group takes a look at each others. "No, you don't get it. We have known him for a long time! And we don't know if he is he, or she and is he even a human" Heavy explains to trio, who turns to look at doors as they hear laughing. Karen and Pyro are walking hand in hand back to group.  
"Oh, you are still eating" Karen smiles brightly and all nods to her continuing eating then. Rose then gets up as she has eaten. "Thank you!" Rose smiles as she puts her trash in a bin. Others gets up one buy one as they have eaten and as they all have eaten it's time to continue their journey.  
And as they are leaving Scout and Rose smiles to each others. Softly Scout and Rose stands facing each others, holding hands and staring into each others eyes. They are only seeing each others, being in their own little world now. As they are just standing there, they start smiling softly. Then they wake up as Zack yells: "Oh, come on!" and duo gets startled taking distance to each others. "Zack!" William and Karen yells to Zack, who crosses his arms. Duo hops in car quickly. "Nice job Zack" William snarls to male, who sighs and hops in smaller car. William then hops in bigger car like Pyro and Karen. This time Zack drives smaller car, being in there with Engineer, Demoman and Soldier.  
Whole way Scout and Rose tries to look different directions, being embarrassed of what happened. Rose then looks down, thinking about everything. Scout glances at her, but turns to look at different direction, not knowing how to react or what to do.  
William and Karen looks at duo, knowing that they like each others, but seeing that they are embarrassed. Everyone stays silent whole way. It's awkward silence there. No one knows what to say or should they even speak. But thankfully soon they arrive to right place.  
Everyone takes their weapons, melee and guns and gets ready to their attack. Karen and Rose takes a look at each others as they are thinking what they should take. Karen gives crowbar to Rose and takes an axe as Pyro takes his flame thrower. "Let's do this" Heavy says as he takes his gun, Sasha. Then he leads group inside.   
In the building group finds same men they fought with few days ago. "You okay?" One of the enemies asks and all of the group laughs. "This time we are ready" William laughs holding a shotgun. And the fight can begin. Heavy starts shooting here and there with his gun and others takes shelter.  
Scout gets up as one tries to attack Rose and hits him with his baseball bat. Then he takes shelter again. "Thanks" Rose smiles to male, who nods smiling: "No worries" and duo gets down as someone tries to shoot them. Heavy then puts his gun down as their enemies throws their guns away.  
And the fight between men starts. Heavy takes down most of the enemies alone by his fists. Others are fighting one by one, except Spy, who has disappeared again. Scout hits one with his baseball bat, but as he is getting ready to fight someone else, a man hits his side with metal bar.  
Scout feels, how his side hurts so much he cannot even more properly anymore. As Rose is running to help Scout, their enemy, Adam, turns around and hits Rose making her fly against wall and then drop down on the ground. Rose falls unconscious as he hits ground.  
Heavy takes Adam to fight with him, as Spy sneaks near Scout. And soon mercs with their new friends are left alone in the building. "You've made it this far, boy" Spy speaks to Scout, who rises his head to look at man and then at far away seeing Rose, who is laying on the ground unconscious. "Rose!" Scout realizes and almost jumps up, but his ribs are probably broken which makes him whine in pain. He crawls to Rose, who he sees now, is bleeding from her head. "MEDIC!" Scout yells, but ends up coughing in pain and holds his side as he is on his knees.  
He falls on the ground next to Rose and moves hair away from her face and cleans the blood away from her face still whining and coughing in pain, but smiles slightly while looking at female. "Rose..." Scout calls out Roses name silently and gently as he strokes her cheek softly.  
Medic runs to duo and tries to help Scout first, but he shakes his head. "Help her first" Scout breaths out and Medic nods starting to heal Rose. And as he is healing Rose, William, Zack and Karen runs to see them. "ROSE!" Group yells in fear all together as they run to see Rose. Karen is close to crying as she looks how Medic is trying to get Rose back to breath again. But Medic starts to panic suddenly. "No... No... NO! NOT ON MY WATCH!" Medic yells and starts to give CPR to Rose.  
Everyone turns to look at duo and Scout looks at scene terrifiedly. "Rose... No..." He manages to say and everyone goes fully silent. "I need to get her heart beat again... Shock!" Medic gets idea as he talks to himself and takes from his medical box small electronic box which has a pen like thing attached to it. "My apologies lady" Medic says and then just casually tears Rose's shirt apart. He then gives small shock to Rose and then listens to her heart again. He continues giving CPR to Rose, and as he is is pressing Rose's chest, he makes female cough.  
Everyone sighs relievedly as Rose opens her eyes and looks around. "Hey guys" Rose smiles softly and wearily as she looks at group around her. Then she gets shocked and sits up. "JEREMY!" She yells and Scout laughs slightly, but painfully. Rose turns to look at him and shockedly, takes a deep breath.  
Rose crawls to Scout, who smiles to her putting his hand on her cheek. Rose starts to cry as she sees, in how bad shape Scout is. "Medic!" Rose cries out and Medic runs to help Scout. "Woman! You almost died! Calm down for fucks sake!" Demoman yells and Rose rises eyebrow in wonder. "What?" Rose wonders. "He is right. Your heart stopped for a moment" Medic smiles to Rose, who turns to him now as man heals Scout and patches him up. "And I apologize for that" Medic points at Roses body and woman realizes now that she is almost naked and tries to hide her body embarrassedly.  
"Lady" Spy speaks and puts his jacket on Rose. "But this-" Rose wonders and Spy shakes his head. "Don't worry about it" Spy shakes his head and smiles to Rose, who thanks him in French: "Merci" surprising Spy. Rose hides her body with jacket and then turns to Scout, who smiles to her. "Hey Rose.." Scout is getting in better shape already as Medic heals him.  
Soon Scout is feeling better, wound being treated, thanks to Medic. Group then decides to leave as their enemies escaped already. Group decides to go to a motel as they need some place to plan and sleep in. Karen pays whole thing as she gets two rooms for group.   
And later Rose is sitting next to bed as Scout is laying on the bed, holding Roses hand. "You should be the one laying down" Scout laughs and Rose shakes her head laughing: "I am fine" and that's when Medic walks in room. "Get ready boy. You will be fine in no time" Medic smiles widely as he walks to Scout. He starts taking care of Scouts wounds and Rose gets up: "I will be in the room next door" and she leaves room.  
Just as Rose gets outside, Spy walks to her. "Thank you Spy" Rose smiles holding jacket to man. "I got shirt from shopping center thanks to Karen" Rose smiles as she sees how man stares at her like ready to ask. Then man nods and takes his jacket back. "Come. Let's go training some shooting" Spy smiles to young one, who gets excited.  
Duo leaves and Sniper sees this and joins duo. "Where are you going?" Sniper asks and Rose smiles: "Spy teaches me with shooting" and Sniper sighs: "Let me help, too" and duo takes a look at each others and then at Sniper. "Sure" They say at the same time and trio leaves.  
Medic gets Scout in better shape and man sits up. "Thanks doc!" Scout smiles and gets up from bed. He walks to see what others are doing with Medic and finds group playing card together. "Spy, Sniper and Rose left" William tells before Scout can ask and male nods. He then joins their game with Medic as Pyro and Karen are reading comics together on one bed.


	5. Meeting new friend

Sniper and Spy are teaching Rose to shoot with both pistol and sniper rifle. Others comes to see what is happening as Rose starts celebrating. Sniper high fives with Rose and Spy hugs Rose. "She is learning quickly" Sniper laughs as others takes a look at trio, like wondering.  
And it's time to continue their journey. But as they are leaving Sniper stops. He turns to look at woman in distance. "You must be kiddin' me..." Sniper sighs as he looks at woman walking towards him. Woman is tall with athletic body. She has long legs and fingers, her skin being soft beige colored. She has piercing looking green colored eyes with long dark lashes and with curvy eyebrows. Her nose is small and her lips wide. She has dark brown hair styled with 60s style bun and with hair band. She wears high waisted jeans and blouse with vest on top of it.  
"Who's that?" Now Engineer asks rising his helmet while smiling. "You don't wanna to know" Sniper tells male, who laughs slightly. Sniper crosses his arms as woman walks to him. "Hello Mundy" Woman smirks and Sniper sighs looking down at woman. "Deborah, what are you doing here?" Sniper asks and Deborah laughs: "I should ask same from you".  
Sniper massages his face, being annoyed already. "No seriously. You might be in danger if you spend time here" Sniper tells woman, who only shrugs: "You know my name is danger" smirking and Sniper facepalms. He sighs heavily and takes a look at others, who walks to see what is going on.  
"This is Deborah" Sniper introduces woman to group and she bows lightly to group. Others greets her. "Deborah. I am serious. Why are you in United States?" Sniper asks from woman, who smirks: "I came to look for you" and man sighs. "No, I actually had a job here and now I am just spending time. It's a pleasant surprise to meet you here" Deborah first sighs, but then smirks to man as she speaks.  
Sniper just hits his face and hops in the car. "I hope we won't meet again" Sniper tells to Deborah, who smiles: "In your heart, you are happy to see me" and Sniper sighs. "I'll see you around Mundy" Deborah smiles to man and waves to him as she leaves.  
Sniper sighs heavily shaking his head as he sighs deeply. Group just stares at him. "What was that?" William asks and Sniper sighs. "What?" Sniper asks and everyone says at the same time: "That!" and Sniper shakes his head. "I have known her for years. She is always like that" Sniper explains and Heavy then gets in drivers seat as Engineer drives smaller car. Zack, Demoman, Engineer, Soldier and Medic sits in smaller car as others sits in bigger car. Spy sits next to Heavy on front seat and journey can finally start.  
On their way, William and Scout tries to make Sniper tell about this Deborah, but man won't speak about her. "Let him be. Woman is clearly important to him" Karen laughs now and Sniper yells suddenly: "She is not!" and looks down crossing his arms. "She is crazy, that's what she is" Man speaks now annoyedly, making group laugh a little to him.  
And group arrives at small building where their enemies should be. Everyone takes their guns getting ready to fight. And as they are getting ready, Heavy takes his gun and leads group inside the building. They leave Spy to do his job and try to find the briefcase as others are causing chaos in the building. And group gets outside with their fighting, it gets easier.  
Suddenly their enemies starts to drop one by one on the ground. "What is happening?" One of the enemies asks and swiftly, he is shot down too. "It's Sniper! Let's go!" Soldier yells and everyone follows him to battle. And soon all their enemies are down, thanks to their sniper.  
As group are celebrating they hear steps coming closer. For everyone's surprise, it's Deborah, who walks to see group holding a sniper rifle in her hands. "G'day" She smiles to group, who all are surprised. "You were the one sniping down the enemies?.." Scout wonders and woman nods still holding her proud smile. "If it was you, then where's Sniper?" Medic asks now and everyone looks at each others and then at woman, who is checking sniper rifle in her hands.  
For everyones surprise Sniper walks from bushes to see what is going on. "Well. You must be happy to see me" Deborah smirks looking at Snipers naked body, her eyes locking down at mans hips. "Ha ha ha. Very funny" Sniper snarls to woman and takes his sniper back from her. "Can I get some clothes?" Sniper asks now while looking at others, like completely ignoring woman, who is still looking at him, but now little annoyedly.   
"Hey! I just saved your life!" Deborah yells to Sniper, who sighs. "You stole my sniper and maybe saved them" Sniper points at others as Deborah crosses her arms. "You should at least thank me" Deborah snarls to man, who snorts: "For stealing my gun?" and makes Deborah snorts angrily.  
Karen and Rose has turned their back to Sniper and both are hiding their faces. "Why is he naked?!" Karen yells and Rose tries to hold her laughter. "I got knocked down unconscious and I don't know anything else" Sniper explains to group, mostly to Karen, who is hiding her face.  
Sniper gets clothes from their car and gets dressed quickly. Deborah then walks to man, who ignored her moments ago. "You asshole. Stop ignoring me" Deborah tells man, who sighs. "I am better one of us, just admit it" Deborah continues speaking to man, making him take a look at her. Duo starts a quarrel, both starting to yell at each others, like there's no one else near them.  
"Is this normal?" Now Rose asks from Spy, who is smoking while looking annoyed as he stares at fighting duo. "I have never seen him fight like this with someone" Spy sighs heavily as he looks at duo. Everyone else gathers near Spy, looking at should they do something to the fight. "Let them fight..." Spy just says as Heavy is going to stop the fight. And everyone takes their time to listen how duo are yelling and yelling at each others, until they have had enough.  
"Now when you two have had enough, I have time to tell that we must go back to Seattle. They are gathering there..." Spy tells group and everyone gets shocked. "Back home" Karen and Zack starts smiling. "We have to end this" Rose and Will then says together and everyone agrees with them. "Deborah. Join us. You are a pretty good sniper" Spy turns to Deborah, who nods smiling. "We don't need her help" Sniper tells, but everyone else disagrees with him. "The more help we get, the better" Heavy speaks then and everyone nods, making Sniper sigh and agree with them. And journey back to Seattle starts.   
Heavy drives again the bigger car and this time William drives smaller car, having Spy, Rose, Scout and Deborah with him. On their way, Scout speaks with Deborah. "Why you can't get along with Sniper?" Scout asks and Deborah sighs: "Mundy has always been hard. He is not easy to get along with".  
"But we get along pretty well?" William wonders and Deborah laughs. "You haven't known him as long as I have" Deborah explains. "Then how long have you known him?" Rose asks now out of curiosity and Deborah smirks: "Since high school" and everyone in the car get surprised. "It's been a long time, I know" Deborah then sighs softly.   
In the another car, Karen is playing with her lighter, making tricks with it as Pyro just stares at her, like being in love. Karen smiles to male, who turns quickly other way, like being shy. "Why are you shy now?" Karen smirks to Pyro, as male takes a careful look at her. Duo then holds hands and leans against each others.  
Others just smiles to them, seeing their love clearly. "Pyro is one lucky man" Engineer smiles softly and Soldier nods: "He is indeed". Demoman then takes a drink of his whiskey. "Sniper could be too, if he would admit he likes that woman" Demoman laughs and Sniper snorts: "She doesn't like me and I don't like her. Simple as that", but group doesn't listen to him and just laughs to him.  
"Let him be" Karen then smiles to men, who all turns to her. Karen is holding Pyros hand and leaning against his shoulder, smiling to herself. "And Sniper.. We all deserve happiness" Karen smiles to Sniper, who rises eyebrow, but then nods to woman as she smiles to Pyro.  
Group stops at a small gas station and gas up their cars. Group puts again money together in pot so they can pay the gas. And as group are taking a break of sitting in cars, Rose and Spy are talking together little far away from station, so Spy can light up his cigarette. He then gives his gun to Rose.  
"Be careful with that gun" Spy like warns Rose, who chuckles checking the gun and hides it under her shirt. "Okay okay, papa" Rose jokes a little and Spy lights up his cigarette. "I am not your father" Spy smirks to Rose, who shows her tongue at him and then crosses her arms. Duo then bursts out laughing.   
As Rose sees Scout walking towards duo, she blushes slightly. "Be even more careful with him" Spy tells Rose and woman nods: "I will" and then Rose walks to Scout. Duo laughs a little as Scout brings coffee to Rose. Rose thanks him and duo walks back to car while talking together about coffee and how they need it.


	6. That damn briefcase

Group finally arrives at small town near Seattle. There they first go to see small shop so they can buy some food. And after they have eaten, they take moment to rest. They need strength for their meeting with their enemies. Medic is checking everyone just in case with Zack and Scout and Rose talks together.  
William then calls to Rose and Rose smiles to Scout and walks to see Karen, Zack and William leaving boy behind her. "Damn, what a woman" Scout smiles looking at Rose. Sniper walks to Scout and takes a look at younger one. "You should do something to this" Sniper tells younger one, who rises eyebrow. "You like her?" Sniper like asks and Scout nods blushing slightly. "She is just amazing..." Scout smiles and then turns to look at Rose, who is talking with her friends.  
Scout takes a look at Rose and then at Sniper, who walks away. "Maybe I should... But how?" Scout thinks out loud and walks to see his mates with Sniper. And as everyone are ready, it's time to go to meet their enemies and check if they have the briefcase. And they get in their small base again. This time, they leave Spy to have fun and Sniper to enjoy his sniping with Deborah being at another place, giving cover to group from the distance.  
And group gets inside the building pretty quickly. They just ram inside, with Heavys and Soldiers lead. And they get right away to a fire fight. It's not hard for group to take down most of their enemies, but as there's all the time coming more and more, it's getting little annoying.  
"I didn't expect my life to be like this after I get my PhD..." Rose sighs and shoots down one enemy. "What?" Scout turns to look at Rose, who laughs: "I have a PhD. I am a doctor in physics", making Scout wonder. "Wait what?" Scout wonders stopping moving. "Yes?" Rose smiles as man just stares at her. "I am pretty good with math" Rose laughs and then takes a grenade. She throws it and makes it bounce from wall to their enemies making all of them fly here and there. "Ooh. I am pretty good" Rose laughs.  
Suddenly Pyro starts making weird sound. "What's wrong?" Scout turns to Pyro and Will gets it. ""Where's Karen?"? He is asking where Karen is!" Will gets it and takes a look around him. "Karen!" Will yells and gets up. He can't see Karen. "Where is she?" Will asks from Rose and Scout who both gets shocked.  
At the same time Karen is running away from group of men. She decided to go to different way, but only got their enemies mad. She is running on hallways towards bigger room and dodges bullets as one man is following her. In bigger room she tries to hide behind wooden boxes, but it's no use.  
Karen tries to get away, but she falls on her knees and man walks towards her. "Foolish little girl" Man speaks laughing holding his gun. Karen then turns to face the man as man reloads his gun. "You made me lose so many bullets... They are expensive, you know?" Man continues speaking and Karen looks at man in horror.  
She then gets up and continues running. She gets to a box, where she finds an ice axe. As man walks to her, she turns around hitting man to head with the ice axe. Man falls on the ground dead and Karen continues hitting man yelling in air at the same time.  
Karen hits man many times with her ice axe, blood flying everywhere. Red blood flies across the air hitting Karens skin as she beats man with her ice axe. She cries in panic as she just continues beating man, who has been dead for awhile already, but Karen... She won't stop.  
Others runs to see what is going on and sees the horrifying scene. They look at scene, eyes open wide as Karen just yells in air crying loudly. Group takes a look at each others and then at Karen, who stops finally. She breaths out heavily, falling on her knees.  
"Karen" Rose calls out to female, who jumps up standing and takes better hold of her ice axe. "Calm down" Zack continues, but woman sobs something nonspecific as she holds her axe. She looks terrible. She looks frightened. She is all over the blood of that man which is now lying on the ground dead cold. Deborah then takes steps closer to Karen, who takes few backsteps.  
Karen is crying as she holds her ice axe in her hands looking terrified. "I am scared!" Karen yells as she cries and Deborah nods: "And it's okay to be scared". Group takes a look at Deborah, who is walking closer to Karen. Karen takes better hold of her ice axe as she takes step backwards. Deborah then walks to Karen, who takes a look at her wondering and surprised. Deborah hugs Karen softly and makes Karen drop her ice axe.  
Karen hugs Deborah tighly and cries as Deborah holds her. Pyro then walks to see what is going on and Karen takes a look at him. She wipes her tears as Deborah takes some distance and Karen walks to Pyro. Pyro opens his arms and duo hugs tightly. Pyro then takes a cloth from Rose and wipes blood off of Karens face. Karen rises her head to look at Pyro and hugs him again, like seeking safety from him.   
Then Adam walks to see what is happening. "How are you all still alive? He didn't kill you?" Adam asks annoyedly taking his gun from his back and Pyro then turns to look at man. He takes his axe from the ground and walks towards man, who gets surprised. "What are you doing?" Adam asks from Pyro, who attacks man then.  
Adam dodges attack screaming in fear as Pyros axe hits ground. "FREAK!" Man yells and now Karen walks towards man, making Pyro stop attacking man. "We shouldn't have been nice to you and let you live..." Karen takes better hold of her ice axe and walks closer to man, walking next to Pyro.  
Adam laughs then. "Don't tell me you are challenging me? I have a gun!" Man laughs and aims his gun at Karen. He then hears click of loaded gun behind him. "And so do I" Group hears soft French accent behind man. "And let that be last time you aim your gun at these people" Spy speaks furiously at man, as man drops his gun.  
Adam then turns around taking Spy in choke. "You foolish old man..." Adam speaks to Spy and suddenly he feels how someone jumps on his back and chokes him instead, making him drop Spy on the ground. Rose is chocking man with her crowbar as she is on his back. "Rose!" Spy realizes and others wonders should they do something. And out of nowhere Engineer hits Adam with his wrench and man falls on the ground unconscious.  
Rose hurries to help Spy, checking is he okay as others walks to see Adam. "What should we do to him?" Demoman asks from group, who all are looking at each others. "I have an idea" Deborah then smirks. She points at boxes on which reads: "MADAGASCAR" and everyone gets her idea. They put man in a box, which has some air holes and nails it shut. "Have a nice trip" Sniper laughs and group leaves all together. They have the briefcase.  
As they walk back to town, they meet young woman there. She has black hair, soft face and purple blouse and black skirt on her. Her name is Ms.Pauling. She is waiting for group. Rose, Karen, William and Zack watches from far away what is going on. Group of four takes a look at each others and then at woman, who is talking to men. But for Roses surprise, Scout walks to talk with Ms.Pauling.  
Rose sees how happy Scout looks next to Ms.Pauling. She is just staring at duo eyes open wide and mouth open slightly. William, Zack and Karen takes a look at Rose, asking is she okay. Rose tries to smile, tears in her eyes. "I just never saw him that happy with me" Rose smiles tears falling now on her cheeks.  
Karen hugs Rose and then William and Zack hugs woman too. Rose rises her head to look at Scout and Ms.Pauling one more time. Then she turns her back and leaves. Karen, William and Zack just stares at Rose, who walks in the coffee shop. Slowly they follow her and soon all four are sitting on their usual seats. All of the group are looking at table and then waitress walks to see group. "The usuals?" Woman asks and group nods.   
Group drinks their drinks silently. They are all in their thoughts. Rose then drinks her coffee and gets up, putting some money on table. She leaves coffee shop and trio looks after her and then at each others. "She found someone" Karen then speaks up and men nods. "Yeah... Sadly he didn't find her" William tells and duo nods slowly.  
At the same time Rose is talking with Sniper, seeing him with a car. Rose asks from Sniper, could he take her home. She lives at the borderlands of the town with her mother and three siblings. As duo are talking Sniper can see how broken Rose is and decides that taking her home after the long journey is probably the best idea for now.  
Scout is walking to talk to Rose, but he sees how woman sits in car with Sniper. They drive away and leaves Scout behind them. Karen, William and Zack walks to see Scout, who looks at them with questioning face. "What?-" Male manages to ask when William sighs heavily. "You are an idiot" William tells Scout. "You are a fool" Karen tells Scout and trio leaves male behind them. They all leave to home.  
About at the same time, Sniper drives his car to big houses driveway and turns down the engine. "Are we at the right place?" Sniper asks in awe staring at great house. "Yeah we are. I live here with my mother and few siblings" Rose giggles and Sniper turns to look at her. "Thanks... I need some time on my own" Rose smiles now to Sniper, who nods. "I understand" Man says making Rose smile wider, but eyes little teary. "Rest and think everything again tomorrow. You need sleep" Sniper speaks to woman, who nods. "Thank you" Rose smiles and gets up from the car.  
She walks to door, where her family is already waiting for her. Sniper starts up his car and drives away. "Who was that?" Roses mother is being curious and Rose takes a look at car which is already driving far away. "A friend" Rose then smiles and walks in house.  
"Where have you been?" Roses mother asks worriedly and woman stops at stairs. "On a roadtrip" Rose explains and her family looks at each others and then at Rose, who walks upstairs. Rose walks in her room and sits on her bed. Slowly she turns her head looking around and then falls on the bed on her back starting to cry. Only thing she can see in her mind is how happy Scout looked with Ms.Pauling. Rose crawls between the sheets and cries silently as waiting for herself to fall asleep.  
At the same time, Scout is sitting on buildings rooftop, watching the night sky. Engineer and Demoman walks to him. "What's wrong, buddy?" Engineer asks and Scout takes a look at him and then again at sky. "Nothing I guess" Scout answers and duo sits next to him. "Talk to us, lad" Demoman smiles to Scout, who then looks into horizon.   
Scout stays silent as he tries to think how to explain everything. "I just saw Sniper with Rose..." Scout tells duo, who takes a look at each others and then at Scout. "What if Rose likes him?" Scout asks and men wonders. "So you are scared that Rose likes Sniper?" Engineer asks from male, who nods. "She doesn't! Have you seen how she looks at you?" Demoman laughs and drinks his whiskey.  
Scout takes a look at his hands. "How she looks at me...?" Scout like asks quietly and Engineer takes better position. "I have never seen anyone looking at anyone that in love" Engineer smiles to Scout, who frowns his eyebrows. "Maybe I did something..." Scout thinks out loud. Engineer and Demoman smiles to boy, who looks into distance seeing how Sniper comes back with his car. "I need to do something" Scout tells duo who wonders and just when Sniper gets out of the car, Scout tries to hit him.  
Sniper casually dodges all punches and sees how furious Scout looks. "Boy. Stop" Sniper speaks to Scout, who snorts. "You knew I liked her!" Scout yells as Sniper takes Scout in hold. "You made this happen. It's your own fault" Sniper speaks to Scout throwing him forward then. Scout gets up while looking at Sniper, who fixes his vest and sunglasses.  
Others walks to see what is going on. "Why are you fighting?" Heavy asks little annoyedly as he looks at duo. "Because Scout is a fool" Sniper sighs heavily and Scout yells: "HEY!" and group laughs slightly to him. Scout then turns to Sniper, who is already walking away. "Hey! We still need to solve this!" Scout yells furiously and annoyedly and Sniper snorts: "This is between you and her. Not between us".  
Spy and Deborah laughs together as Sniper walks to duo. "What's going on?" Sniper asks and Spy smirks: "That doesn't belong to you" and Sniper sighs. He then walks away and Deborah takes a look at Scout, who is looking rather angry. "You should talk to him" Deborah points at Scout and Spy wonders: "Why me?" and Deborah laughs: "Because you might be only one he listens to" and then Deborah leaves man behind her. Spy then walks away, too, leaving Scout sit on the ground alone.   
At the next day, group has gathered in motel once again. "Now, we need to take this to safety" Spy points at briefcase and group smiles to each others. "It's over now, isn't it?" Rose asks and Spy shakes his head. "No. We still have things to do. But you, young ones, are free to go" Spy smiles to Rose, and Rose nods. "But isn't it a little too risky?" William asks and Spy nods: "Well, yes".  
"So we are staying until this is over" Zack like demands. "Are you sure?" Heavy asks then. "Yes" All four nods and mercs looks at each others. "How about Deborah?" Spy turns to Deborah, who smiles: "I am willing to help you as long as I can" and Medic smiles: "It's settled then".  
"Well now, we need to find ms.Pauling and get the briefcase to safety" Spy speaks to all of the group. "Where this safety is?" Karen asks now and Spy turns to her. "Good guestion and Ms.Pauling knows the answer" Spy tells to woman, who nods then to Spy.   
"Let's get going then" Rose laughs as she gets up and everyone follows her lead to outside with the briefcase. They have promised to meet Ms.Pauling in the town in small building. And as they find her they give the briefcase to her. "Thank you. Now it's safe" Ms.Pauling thanks group, who all are smiling to her.  
Rose and Karen goes to check the building with Demoman, as others are talking with Ms.Pauling. Soon group smells burning wood. And they all run outside finding that building is burning. "Where's Karen and Rose?" Will asks worriedly and Sniper asks: "Where's Ms.Pauling and Demoman?"  
Ms.Pauling is running in building trying to get trio outside with her. They try to find a way out, but the oxygen is running low. And as they are getting outside a wall falls onto group. Well mostly on top of Rose, who pushed Karen and Ms.Pauling out of the way. And now she is laying on the ground under wood and bricks.   
Rose sees how Scout runs inside the building but only helps Ms.Pauling and Karen out. Demoman tries to help Rose but woman tells him to go. "You cannot help me! You are wounded too! Go!" Rose yells and man nods. He runs outside where Spy asks from group where Rose is. "She is trapped inside. I couldn’t help her…" Demoman tells sadly as he tries to breath and holds his arm which is bleeding and Medic comes to treat his wound.  
Spy throws his jacket to Ms.Pauling and is already running inside but Sniper stops him. And that’s when entrance collapses. "ROSEMARY!" Spy gets little scared and Heavy runs to help Spy to get inside. Together they fight their way to inside and to Rose. Rose is already unconscious. Spy starts throwing bricks off from top of Rose as Heavy rises heavier pile away.  
"Spy...?" Rose wakes up slowly and Spy nods. "Don’t worry, rosière… We are here" Spy smiles and Rose starts smiling. Spy rises woman on his arms and he and Heavy starts running out of the building. And they get outside just on time. Whole fucking building collapses as they get outside.   
Rose looks around and then at Spy. "Thank you…" woman manages to say breathlessly and wearily. "Rose. Stay with me. You were there too long. You have to stay awake" Spy speaks to Rose, who is already closing her eyes, but opens them again. "I try my best" Rose smiles now and Spy breaths out relievedly as Medic comes to check and heal Rose.  
Rose is soon back in health and can stand already, but Spy stays near her like giving her some support. "You okay there young one?" Sniper asks and Rose nods. "I try my best" Rose smiles and Spy smiles. "Let's get you to rest" Spy smiles to female, who smiles to him.


	7. Finally safe and sound

Whole group has gathered in the motel, getting ready to leave. "Are you sure you are okay, Rose?" Spy worries of Rose, who is happily doing her makeup in the table. "I am fine! Thanks to you guys" Rose smiles to Spy as man walks to her. "Try red color. It would look good with your hazel colored eyes" Spy smiles to Rose and woman thanks him and continues doing her makeup.  
"Where are you going now?" William asks from group and Heavy smiles: "After this, not sure, but we have to take the briefcase to safety, back in our base" to man. Will only nods and then turns to look at Karen and Pyro, who are spending time together while reading a comic on a bed together while holding hands.  
William then turns to Zack, who is talking with Medic. "You guys have changed our lifes for good..." William gently smiles to Heavy, who rises eyebrow. "We all found something" Will tells Heavy, who takes a look at everyone in the room. "I guess we found new friends too" Heavy smiles to Will and duo laughs then together.  
As everyone are ready, it's time to go. Everyone gets inside the cars and journey to meet Ms.Pauling in their base can start. But on their way, their cars tire breaks. "Not again!" Engineer yells as he drives car to side. Everyone goes to check what is going on. Suddenly Deborah yells: "Guys, get down!" and everyone gets down seeing that someone is trying to shoot them.  
Sniper takes his sniper rifle and disappears as others are taking shelter. "What is going on?" Deborah asks and Spy sighs: "They want the briefcase... They came to take it" and Deborah tries to locate their enemies. She gets her sniper rifle and tries to get a shot, but someone tries to shoot her. "Damn... I can't get clear shot" Deborah sighs and suddenly their enemies starts to drop one by one.  
"Where's Mundy?" Deborah realizes and gets already scared, taking her sniper rifle and starts to shoot their enemies down too, with this another sniper. And soon all enemies are down. Deborah gets up and starts to look for Sniper, who walks to group and Deborah walks to see him.   
Deborah just slaps Snipers cheek like with all her might, making mans head turn to side. Man turns to look slowly at woman, seeing her green eyes filled with tears. "Don't ever do that again!" Deborah yells furiously as Sniper just holds his cheek staring at woman. "What did I do wrong this time?" Sniper asks surprisedly, but quietly as he looks into Deborahs eyes.  
Out of nowhere Engineer starts to play his guitar. "This thing called love can be so cold. It can be miserable, or it can be beautiful. This thing called love can be so cold. Sometimes it's amazing, sometimes it's crazy. This thing called love" Man sings softly with slight raspy voice and everyone turns to look at him. "ENGIE! NOT NOW!" Everyone yells to man, who quickly hides behind his guitar.  
Sniper turns to look at Deborah now, who is wiping away her tears. "Hey..." Sniper tries to speak softly to Deborah, who then suddenly hugs male. Sniper is a moment confused, but hugs Deborah back. "I thought I lost you, Mundy..." Deborah whispers to Sniper, who hugs female tighter. "Just like I thought I lost you years before" Sniper smiles to Deborah, who gives a small giggle to male. Duo moves closer and kisses gently, but then kissing turns rougher and rougher and Sniper rises woman on his arms still kissing her.  
Swiftly Spy makes duo wake up with small clap. "Now now" Spy speaks smiling and looks at duo, who turns to look at Spy, still holding each others. "What now?" Sniper asks annoyedly and Spy sighs heavily and points at others. "Oh" Sniper realizes and helps Deborah down.  
"So you truly loved her..." Medic smiles and Sniper sighs. "Of course! She is my high school sweetheart" Man almost yells being angry to group, making Deborah blush slightly and get surprised. "Really?" Woman asks and Sniper hits his face little annoyedly. "Yes! I have struggled this whole time to tell you about it!" Sniper yells to Deborah, who then takes man closer to her. "Then we have a lot to talk about..." Woman moves ber finger on mans chest and takes hold of his vest pulling man closer to her.  
Group changes the tire and drives small journey to their base. In the base they can finally take a breath. Karen and Rose sits at table, being tired and Medic turns on the radio. From radio, comes playing Tom Jones's Sex Bomb and it makes Rose and Karen jump up and starts dancing. They laugh as William and Zack joins to their dance. Sniper takes Deborah in dance hold and starts moving her on the dancefloor and makes female giggle joyfully. Everyone joins the dance, except Scout, Engineer and Spy. "Engineer. Go ahead and have fun" Spy smiles to man, who nods and goes to dance too.  
Spy smiles looking at dancing group. "You should talk to her" Spy tells Scout, who sighs. "How? And what should I say?" Man asks now crossing his arms. Spy shakes his head and curses in French. He takes a look at Scout and stubs his cigarette. "You are a fool if you let her go" Spy says now looking at Rose, who is having fun. That’s when Deborah pulls Spy to dance with her as Sniper dances with Karen.  
As everyone are having fun, Scout takes one cigarette from cigarette case he sees on table and goes outside to smoke it. As he lights it up, he inhales and starts coughing. The taste is horrible and don't even start with the smoke... It's all so horrible. Scout takes a look at cigarette thinking why anyone would want to smoke these.  
And as man continues smoking, Rose walks to see him and smiles softly. "You know... Smoking is bad for your health" Rose smiles as she leans against fence. Scout only laughs. "Why you care?" Scout asks with smile on his face looking into Roses eyes as she leans against fence too.  
Rose thinks some time. "Indeed, why?... After all that has happened… I guess I still like you" Rose speaks and mans eyes opens wide. "After I found out that you like someone else. After I cried myself to sleep. After you almost left me behind in that burning building… After all that and I still find you amazing" Rose smiles to Scout who is now staring at woman next to him.  
Rose then giggles looking at night sky. "I hope we can stay as a friends after all those twists and turns" Rose’s smile is as pure as her heart. She is holding her tears, because finally she can speak everything to Scout. She is thinking a lot now. Everything comes in her mind in a flow and she tries to get words out from her mouth. "Rose… You should know that I didn’t see you in that building" Scout tells woman, who gets surprised slightly.   
Scout then smokes his cigarette, stubs it and then turns to Rose. "I still think that it should have been me who saved you, but Spy was better… He is always better" Scout tries to smile as he speaks and Rose nods. "What is done, is done. And I am glad I am alive" Rose smiles now and she turns her back to male. "I should tell you something Rose" Scout tells woman who turns to look up. "It’s about Ms.Pauling, now isn’t it?" Rose asks and man scratches back of his head.   
Duo stays quiet some time, until Scout opens his mouth. "I have known her for 6 years. And I think-" Man manages to say as Rose turns around looking at him furiously ready to cry. "It’s time to marry her? I know Jeremy. I know. Yet I believed in good. I guess it’s my time to go home" Rose speaks now angrily as tears runs down her cheeks. And that’s when she is leaving.   
But for her surprise, Scout takes hold of her hand. "No. I think it’s time for me to see other people. I have waited long enough. And I am not letting my life go waste. I don't want to lose you. I would be an idiot if I let you go" Scout speaks to Rose, who is now even more surprised.   
She looks at man eyes open wide and starts smiling. Suddenly she hugs male making him laugh too. And out of nowhere she kisses Scout. The kiss makes mans knees weak and all emotions comes in the flow to him. He tries to survive and kiss woman the best he can. But as kiss is over, Scout just freezes to his place, like being hypnotized.  
Rose chuckles and bites her lip, looking at Scout, who shakes his head to wake up from his own world. Then woman pulls Scout with her inside and goes to dance as great songs plays from the radio. Scout spins Rose around the dancefloor and brings her back in his arms smiling to her happily.  
Later that day, Ms.Pauling calls to group. "You can open the briefcase" Ms.Pauling smiles as she speaks and group wonders. "With what? It needs a key?" Engineer asks and Pyro rises his head. He turns to look at Karen, who in other hand wonders, but gets it quickly.  
Karen takes out the key. "I have kept this like a treasure" Karen tells group, who all are looking at her. Karen gives key to Spy, who turns to Pyro. Pyro points at briefcase and man opens the case with the key. "So it was for that..." Karen wonders and Pyro takes hold of Karens hand as Spy opens the briefcase.  
Everyone looks at each others and then at Spy, who looks suspicious. Then everyone gathers around the briefcase to look what's inside of it, all getting surprised of it.


End file.
